1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable storage medium, a game apparatus, a game system, and a game method for performing game processing based on an orientation of an input device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, game apparatuses which control an object in a virtual game world in accordance with an orientation of a controller operated by a player, have been known.
For example, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-308756 (paragraphs [0019] to [0021])) discloses a game apparatus with which a player performs a game by using a controller having a multiaxial acceleration sensor and a multiaxial gyro sensor. Specifically, a control is performed so that a sword which is an object in a game is swung based on an output of the multiaxial acceleration sensor, and a control is performed so that the sword is twisted or tilted based on an output of the multiaxial gyro sensor.
Patent Literature 2 (Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2010-17389 (abstract, paragraph [0195])) discloses a game apparatus which reflects an orientation of a controller detected by a gyro sensor to a posture of an object in a game space.
However, the game apparatuses disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 are unable to allow a free controller operation because a posture of an object corresponding to an orientation of the controller is uniquely determined. For example, in order to cause an object to perform a predetermined operation, one player prefers an operation to twist a controller while another player prefers to swing a controller in a left/right direction. In such a case, the game apparatuses disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 have to permit either one of the operations.